My Mother is a Goddess!
by DeathDragon130
Summary: What if Superboy had a mother who he found, but dosen't realize how special she it until he meets his mother's family. Chaos will ensure, but what about his father how will he react to this? Cross over with OH My Goddess. Character might be OOC. Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

My Mother is a Goddess!: Chapter 1:

*I'll find you, I promise…my son* A female voice called out before fading away.

Conner awoke with a jolt from his bed that he was sleeping in as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked over at the clock that read 9'O Clock. Conner sighed before deciding to get up and get dressed once he was dressed he entered the kitchen area of the Young Justice HQ. Conner made himself a sandwich and began to feel the pull again he then decided that today he would follow it. As soon as he finished his food and put the plates in the sink when he heard someone else walk into the kitchen area.

"You alright Superboy?" Robin asked with worry lacing his tone.

Conner looked at Robin before replying," Yeah I am fine."

He then walked past Robin before exiting the kitchen and heading outside before following the pull he felt.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang had gathered in the training area when Aqualad looked around he asked out loud," Where's Superboy?"

"He went out, is it just me or does Superboy seems to be out of it lately?" Robin asked.

"Your right all I have been feeling from lately is confusion and a sort of longing for something. I am not sure what though…" Megan replied with worry on her face.

"Longing for what?" Kid Flash asked.

It was then that everyone went silent.

(Meanwhile back with Conner.)

Conner began to walk around the town following the invisible pull it eventually lead him to a playground. He looked at the playground with utter confusion before releasing a sigh of irritation just as he turned around to head back when he noticed a young woman standing before him. She had long black hair that stopped at her ankles, her dark brown eyes held a sort of oldness to them and she wore a long white dress with long white sleeves that seemed to connect to the rings that were on her middle fingers.

The young woman had a young child in her arms; the young child appeared to 2 or 3 years old. The child was a young girl that had short black hair that appeared to mess she also wore a white t-shirt with long blue jeans and white shoes.

"Are you looking for someone, too?" The young woman asked with a kind voice.

Conner looked down at the ground before replying," I don't know what I am looking for…"

The young woman smiled warmly before she nodded her head it was then that Conner noticed that she was staring at him intently before asking," You feel the spiritual pull don't you?"

"Spiritual Pull?" Conner asked which caused the young woman to smile more.

"Yes it's said that if a Goddess and her child should be separated that their bond would help them find each other again." The young woman said with a smile before looking at him.

"Is it like a tug on your heart?" Conner asked her when she nodded he looked down at the ground.

"It's nice to finally meet you…my son." The young woman said before gently pulling him into a hug.

Conner stared at wide eyes before gently hugging her back before he then released her before demanding," As much as I hope that you are my mother…how do I know that you aren't lying and why weren't you there when Desmond had my locked up like a lab rat!"

The young woman looked hurt and almost guilty before replying quietly," I wasn't aware of what was happening nor did I know how that man got a hold of any of my genetic material, but I don't care how you came into this world I would like to be a part of it if you'll let me…"

Conner looked at her before looking at the ground feeling slightly guilty for getting angry at her.

Conner then thought to himself,* If she is my mother at least she is trying to be a part of my life unlike my _**father**_.*

Conner then looked at her before asking," If you are my mother than my I ask your name?"

The young woman smiled before replying," My name is Anna and this is my adopted daughter and your adoptive sister Melina"

"I've been given the name Conner _**Kent**_." He growled out the last name with anger, which confused Anna.

Anna wanted to ask him right then and there what was wrong, but decided against it since they had just met it was then that an idea hit her to try and get him to trust her and to help him calm down.

Anna then asked him," Would you like to meet your Aunts and Uncle?"

Conner quickly looked at Anna before nodding his head as much as he hoped that this nice woman was his mother he had to keep his guard up until he was positive that this woman was his actual mother. Despite why his mother was never mentioned in any of the data Desmond had placed on him for all Conner knew was that Superman was his father. Conner followed Anna to an large Japanese Temple that was near the outskirts of the city. Conner was surprised that the building was even here Conner stopped himself from walking into Anna as she turned to face him.

"Conner know that despite whether or not you believe me I want you to know that your family on my side will always be there for you as well help you in your time of need. But I just want to warn you that your Aunts tend to drive people crazy just ask your Uncle." Anna said with a smile.

Conner nodded before following Anna into the temple where she and her family lived though it was quiet, much to Anna's surprise after they had taken their shoes off and headed into the dining area, Anna noticed a note on the table.

It read:

_Anna,_

_We have gone out won't be back till later._

_We hope you search was a success this time I know you'll find your son._

_There is some lunch for you and Melina in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Belldandy_

Anna couldn't help, but smile at how thoughtful her little sister was she then turned to Conner after she had sat Melina down in her high chair before turning to Conner.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"No I ate a little while ago." Conner replied.

Anna smiled before saying," Well your Aunts and Uncle have gone out for a little bit, but they won't be back for a while—"

Anna was cut off when she heard Conner get up from his chair she then could see that he was about to leave as he got on his shoes.

"I have to—" Conner began, but stopped himself when he noticed Anna smiling.

"I know, just be careful I don't want to lose you after I just found you. Will you be coming back here?" Anna asked.

Conner looked at her before saying," Yeah after I check something out first after this mission."

Anna smiled before pulling some of her hair out and placed the hair in a zip lock bag before handing it to Conner.

"I know, here this should help you. Conner I know we just met, but know that at the first sign you're in serious danger I will come to you. And so will your family." Anna said before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Conner looked at her with wide eyes before giving her a smile and quickly said his goodbyes before hurrying to his friends' aid. For the first time in his life Conner felt that his life was about to change whether for the good or the bad it was going to change, but maybe he would be to actually be to have parent out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

My Mother is a Goddess!: Chapter 2:

**(Odyssey: Thank you for the review! This chapter is for you! XD **

**Alex: I am glad that I was able to Superboy in character! Let me know if I should start to deviate from it. Thank you for the review! This chapter is for you!)**

When Conner and the rest of his friends arrived back at HQ Conner pulled Aqualad aside and asked him quietly," When will the tests come back?"

Earlier that day he had asked him to run a test to see if the Anna was really his mother as the day progressed he had hoped they would be done by now. However, before Aqualad could answer they then heard a deep voice ask," What tests?"

They both turned to see Batman standing their Conner mentally cursed himself for not hearing Batman approach. Before Conner could say anything Aqualad quickly said," Superboy, met a young woman whom he thinks is his mother, but wanted to be sure."

Conner gave Kaldur a thankful look before look at Batman who had narrowed his eyes at them, before he could say anymore the computer began to beep. Aqualad turned to Conner and said," Looks like the test came back…"

Aqualad walked over to the computer that now was occupied by Batman he also noticed that his teammates had gathered to see what was going on. Aqualad noticed that Conner had gone to the back of the group. When Batman accessed the file he noticed that based on the samples given that whoever this woman was indeed Superboys' mother much to his surprise since in the files that Robin had retrieved didn't say anything about Superboy being created from not only Superman.

"Holy Crap Superboy has a mother!" Robin exclaimed his eyes widened with surpise.

"Yeah I didn't even know he was born with any other DNA except from Superman…" Kid Flash said with surprise.

When everyone turned to ask Conner questions they noticed that he had disappeared it was then that Batman stated," It seems that he is beginning to pick up your habits, Robin. I'll have to inform Superman of this development."

"I didn't even hear him leave." Artemis said since Conner was standing next to her and she didn't even hear him leave.

**(With Conner)**

Conner was jumping from roof top to roof top heading back to Anna's house; he couldn't believe that she was actually his biological mother. Conner felt an immediate happiness come over him deep inside he knew that his mother wouldn't reject him like his father had. As he landed near the front door he raised his hand still feeling slight doubt, but it washed away when the door opened to reveal his mother standing there with a smile and Melina on her hip her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Welcome home, Son." Anna said.

Conner couldn't help, but smile before taking the time to look at his mother had changed into blue jeaned Capri's, she was not wearing a white long sleeved shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail with strands of hair framing her face. It was then that he noticed his mother had a tattoo or a birthmark in her forehead and under both her eyes. The mark was a blue sun inside it was a crescent moon.

"Would you like to meet the rest of your family?" Anna asked her son.

Conner looked at her before nodding his head as he followed Anna after he had taken off his boots. He then followed her into what appeared to be a Japanese type living room. He could see several people sitting around a table.

Anna smiled at them before turning to Conner and said," Shall I introduce you?"

Anna then pointed to a young woman with light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes shined with happiness as she wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with a orange skirt.

"This is your Aunt Belldandy," Anna said.

"It's wonderful to finally meet my dear sister's son." Belldandy stated with a warm smile.

Anna then pointed to the man sitting next to her, he had short black hair with light brown eyes; he wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"This Belldandy's husband, and your Uncle Keiichi," Anna said before pointing to the other young woman.

She had mocha colored skin with silver hair and purple eyes; she was wearing a orange long jacket with a red dress underneath the jacket.

"This is your Aunt Urd," Anna said,

"Nice to meet you, kid." Urd said as she looked at him.

Then finally Ann pointed to the young girl at the other end if the table. She had black hair that stopped at her waist; she had light brown eyes and wore a white dress with white shorts.

"This is your Aunt Skuld." Anna said smiling when she noticed Conner's raised eyebrow.

"I have a kid for an aunt?" Conner asked as he turned to Anna.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Skuld yelled as she glared at him which gave him a sense of déjà vu since he knew that Robin had also hated being called a kid though he didn't yell at him for it.

"If it makes more comfortable you can think of Skuld as your cousin." Anna said when she noticed that Conner that he began to glare back at Skuld.

"Well you are a kid," Urd stated as she grinned when she noticed that Skuld began to glare at her.

Anna sighed as they began to fight; she then turned to Conner and signaled him for to follow her out to the room and they both sat down on the step down.

"I'm sorry about the arguing, it always seems too happened between them." Anna said with a smile.

"It's alright; it's nice to know that at least one of my parents actually cares." Conner said as he looked down at the ground.

Anna looked at her son with confusion as she sensed anger, sadness and confusion radiating off her son as he spoke those words. Anna placed her arm around her son and gently pulled him in for a hug. It was then that Melina grabbed Conner's shirt trying to get him to pick her up and hold her.

"Look likes Melina wants you to hold her." Anna stated before gently placing her into Conner's lap before he could object. As Conner held his little sister he couldn't help, but smile as he held her Melina giggled. Anna smiled as her two children interacted with one another it was then that Anna noticed that Keiichi was leaving.

"Going to work Keiichi?" Anna asked her brother – in – law.

"No I am going to work on my bike." Keiichi stated.

It was then that Conner looked up at his Uncle before asking," Can I come?"

Keiichi smiled when he saw the same look in his eyes as he had when he was younger about bikes. Anna smiled before taking Melina who was falling asleep and asked," Will you be staying here, Conner?"

Conner looked at Anna with slight surprise before asking," You want me to stay?"

Anna laughed before replying," Of course you're my son after all. You don't have to decide now."

"No, I think I'll stay here," Conner replied.

Anna smiled brightly before saying," Alright then I'll put Melina down and help Belldandy with dinner then after words I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Conner nodded before standing then quickly getting on his shoes before catching up with his Uncle Keiichi. Once she seen both Conner and Keiichi out of site she went and put Melina down for her nap she then went into the kitchen and began to help Belldandy with dinner.

"I'm so happy that you have found what you have been looking for," Belldandy stated as she watched her older sister cut up the ingredients happily.

Anna nodded her head as continued to work as Belldandy and Anna worked in happy silence it was then disrupted by a loud explosion in the back of the temple. Anna jumped before sighing as she placed the knife down and went back in to the back. To see Urd and Skuld fighting each other Anna sighed just then she could see Conner and Keiichi run over to her.

"What's going on?" Conner asked her.

Anna then replied," Urd and Skuld are fighting again over what I have no clue though I wish they would stop Melina is sleeping."

"TAKE IT BACK, YOU BRAT!" Urd screamed at Skuld.

"NO!" Skuld replied back.

Just then Anna noticed that were about to attack each other when Anna quickly said," Come forth, Holy Moonlight!"

Just then an angel came from her back it had white and black wings and a black dragons that seemed to cover her body. Anna and Holy Moonlight quickly ran in between them and quickly chanted a wind spell and managed to stop them, but blew them away while she was at it. Anna looked at Holy Moonlight and said her thanks when she turned she noticed that Conner was staring with amazement.

"I'm a goddess," Anna said with a smile she noticed that he still seemed a little confused just as she was about to explain Belldandy called out that dinner was done.

"I'll explain after dinner, so did Keiichi show you his bike?" Anna asked as she, Conner and Keiichi began to walk back to the house. Leaving Skuld and Urd outside still unconscious Conner then proceeded to tell her about the bike. Conner couldn't help, but feel that he could get used to this family and become happy not realizing just how strong his mother was or how ferocious she could get.

**(Thanks for reading. I am sorry that Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and Keiichi seem to be OOC please let me know how I can make them better in the future. I also think I made Superboy OOC in this chapter as well, but I tried. Again Thank you for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

My Mother is a Goddess: Chapter 3:

**(I would like to thank Ginga no Yousei for the only review of my second chapter and to all those that alerted and favorite this story. Enjoy)**

It had been three weeks since Conner had moved into his mother's and her family's home; Conner was surprised that almost all the females in his mother's family were considered Goddess's despite that it still surprised him when his Aunt Urd and his Cousin Skull would fight with magic. Conner got to know his mother as well as his Aunts and Uncle, thanks to his Uncle Keiichi he learned everything he could about bikes. Conner had just entered the kitchen to see his mother chopping vegetables and placing them into a pot he noticed that his little sister was playing with some blocks not far away.

Melina was the first to notice him and said," Brwother…"

Anna turned and smiled at Conner before saying," Heading out?"

Conner looked at his mother with a sheepish grin before replying," Bad timing…"

Anna couldn't help, but laugh as she placed the knife down and walked over to him then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Be careful, Conner I feel extremely uneasy today," Anna said with a worried look.

Conner felt his heart swell slightly at the worried look she got on her face before gently pulling her into a gently hug since his mother was as tall as him and told her," I'll be careful."

Anna smiled and nodded as Conner then went over to his little sister and knelt down giving her a small kiss on the forehead causing her to giggle. Anna then walked over to the door and saw Conner off before returning to the soup she was preparing since her sisters were out buying groceries. Anna let the sat down with her daughter and began to play with her Anna then heard a loud slamming of the door which caused Anna to jump in alarm; Urd then came stopping in with a small glare before allowing her eyes to soften at the sight of Melina.

"What's that matter, sister?" Anna asked with concern as she watched Urd plant herself into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"I met the most infuriating man ever… He was handsome I'll give him that, but infuriating…" Urd said with a grumble.

Anna giggled before asking," So who's this gentleman that has riled up my sister so?"

Urd frowned as she then replied," I…I don't know…"

Urd then proceeded to slam her head down onto the table with shame before Anna began to pat her head and said," There; there sister dear, I'm sure that Belldandy managed to get his name for you…"

Urd lifted her head up slightly so she could give a glare at Anna before placing her head back onto the table with a bang. Anna laughed at her beloved sister as she went back to stirring the soup.

"There you are Sister," Belldandy called out with a smile, she was followed by Keiichi and Skuld.

Urd simply waved her hand from its place on the table before Belldandy said," Sister about the man that you met earlier turned out to be Bruce Wayne."

"WHAT!" Urd yelled; whipping her head off the table looking at Belldandy with wide eyes.

"It's true he said he enjoyed the argument whatever you were guys were arguing about," Keiichi stated with a shrug.

"OOO…. That infuriating man, but it doesn't matter it's not like I'll see him again anyway," Urd said looking way before looking away.

Anna then stated," I wouldn't say that sis knowing your luck you'll run right into him…"

"Hey!" Urd said before she started to pout.

Anna then took the soup off the stove turning it off and went over to Melina and picked her before heading over to Belldandy and asked," Belldandy, could you watch Melina while I go grab some more things for dinner and to look for a bathing suit so we could go to the beach this weekend."

"Of course Anna," Belldandy said as Anna handed Melina to her as Anna went to her room and changed into blue jeans with black high heel boots that stop under her knees and she had on a black long sleeved shirt with black gloves. Anna then left her room after grabbing her black helmet and quickly headed out to her red motorcycle as she began to head into town Anna decided to head to toward the store that Urd said had nice bathing suits.

As soon as Anna entered the store she was greeted by the clerk as she entered the door Anna gave the clerk a smile before she began to look through the swim suits Anna heard a loud crashing sound. Anna turned her head toward the door when she instantly felt like something was wrong it was then that Anna felt something crash into her chest. Anna at first didn't know what had hit her Anna could feel something heavy leaning against her as Anna opened her eyes they widened worriedly when she saw a man that looked like her son, but older. Anna then realized that this man was Superman.

Anna gently turned him onto his back and off of her when she gently placed her hands on his chest and began to use her magic to heal his wounds. After she finished healing she noticed he began to awaken when he opened his eyes Anna couldn't help, but admire his blue eyes before she quickly asked," Are you alright?"

Superman focused on her before replying back," Yes."

Anna gently helped Superman to his feet before he shook his head and looked at her before saying," Thank you."

Before Superman could go Anna quickly grabbed his arm and said," Be careful."

Superman gave Anna a encouraging smile before nodding his head as he flew off Anna turned and began to see if other people were injured and began to help them.

"ANNA!" Someone yelled out her name Anna turned to see Belldandy and Urd running toward her.

"Belldandy, Urd; what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly thinking something happened to Melina.

"Sister you need to get to Conner," Belldandy stated hurriedly.

"The Demoness Lira has Conner and is trying to remove the power he got from you," Urd stated with worry.

Anna didn't need to be told as she quickly got up before she closed her eyes and located Conner soon she used the wind to help levitate into the air before she quickly shot off into the air. Anna could quickly see the Justice League fighting what appeared to be shadow demons though they didn't have any physical appearance they seemed to be copying the Leagues powers giving them a hard time and right in the center she could see and hear Conner screaming in pain. Anna could see Lira, a woman with red hair that was in two pig tails, her eyes were orange and she wore a black dress that showed some cleavage.

Anna quickly charged at her before quickly punching her in the face sending her into the building to her left. Anna then quickly grabbed her son placing him on the ground and began to heal him. Anna noticed Conner opening his eyes before saying," Mom?"

"That's his MOM!" she heard a male voice say in shock.

"Dude she's hot," Anther male voice stated followed by a young female voice yelling," NOW NOT THE TIME!"

As Anna helped Conner into a sitting position she heard laughing as Lira stepped up from the rubble.

"Well… looks like things have got more interesting; long time no see little Goddess." Lira stated with a smirk.

Anna stood before stepping in front of Conner and gave a tight smile before replying," Yes it's been awhile Lira… But unfortunately you chose the punishment that I am about to give you."

Anna then got into fighting position as Lira growled at her before getting into one of her own and said," You'll pay for interfering."

"You chose to harm my son, so naturally I would interfere and you'll still be punished just like old times." Anna said again with a smile the sent chills down Lira's spin.

"Bring it," Lira said with a grin.

"As you wish," Anna replied,

Conner could almost hear the strength in his mother's words not realizing the strength that his mother possessed as a lioness would protect her cub.

**(Hope you enjoyed sorry if characters were OOC.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Mother is a Goddess: Chapter 4:**

**(I would like to thank SRT-10 Blue Viper, YuujouKami, SakuraPheonix13, chaosknight, and Low Jugo, bunnyboo154 and 666blackcat66 for their awesome reviews. I hope this chapter makes up for the long update. XD )**

Lira charged at Anna her fist rose to hit her, but Anna quickly leaned her head to the left avoiding it. Anna then put her right hand near her stomach and quickly chanted a quickly wind spell that propelled Lira back into the air.

"HAH! Is that all you got, little Goddess!" Lira taunted at Anna.

However, once she started Anna appeared behind Lira within a flash before saying," Not at all…"

Lira turned around just in time to see Anna cast a lightning spell, once the lightning hit her causing to become paralyzed for a moment.

"That's it! Now Pay!" Lira yelled in anger.

Lira then began her chant causing a fireball to appear in her hands, her eyes were flickering from Anna to Conner. She then smirked before throwing the fireball at Conner Anna's eyes widened before she quickly flew in front of the fireball and quickly used a barrier to protect herself and Conner though she was a little slow. Anna felt her left arm was in excoriating pain from the flame. Once the fire dissipated Conner's eyes widened at the blood that rolled down his mother's arms.

"Mom!" Conner yelled before running over to Anna.

Ann quickly turned to Conner and yelled back," No! Stay away my son!"

Just as Anna turned to quickly keep Lira from attacking Conner a second time, when suddenly a shadow appeared in front of Anna and pulled her into a death grip. Lira laughed before charging at Conner again time seemed to slow when suddenly a familiar voice said," I won't allow you to hurt my family any more, LIRA!"

Soon a light came from a nearby window, soon Urd burst forth from the window; she wore her purple goddess dress. Urd then used her own fire spell and sent Lira flying back into the street causing it to fall down into its self. Anna then managed to get loose of the shadow and kicked it into the air before summoning a lightning spell destroying the shadow. Anna then jumped back landing in front of Conner her right arm gripping her left as the pain nearly had he on her knees. Unfortunately she used a lot of energy with the spells she casted and so couldn't use anymore spells.

"Don't worry, sister. I will help." Belldandy's voice stated as she landed next to Anna.

Soon Lira burst forth from the wreckage and glared at the Goddesses and yelled out," This isn't finished!"

Before disappearing into a black cloud of smoke, Conner ignored everything else and quickly ran to his mother while his Aunt Belldandy had begun to heal her arm.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked his mother with concern in his eyes.

Anna's eyes soften before replying," Do not worry, my dear son. All will be well. I will fix all that is broken."

"I'll go heal the other men and women who have their prides pricked," Urd stated with a snicker.

"All done," Belldandy said as the last of her healing magic died down.

Anna then smiled at Belldandy and turned to look at Conner before replying," I am so proud of you my son."

Anna then stood back up before turning to the street that was broken as well as the buildings. Anita then calmly called forth her Angel.

Anna then raised her hand to the hair allowing light to flow from her hand and around her she then turned to her Angel and said," Shall we sing together Holy Moonlight?"

Her angel smiled at her and Anna began to sing:

_**(Ah! My Goddess Opening 1 – Open Your Mind)**_

_**Open your mind (Open your mind)**_

_**Fukai ao no sekai koete meguriau**_

_**Kaze go toori nuketeku**_

_**Maiorita masshiroi hane fuwari yurete**_

_**Oshiminaku kakegaenai anata wo tsutsumi**_

_**Aisuru hit mamoru chikara ryoute ni motteru hazu (Open your mind)**_

_**Kokoro wo hiraite (itsumo yume miteta)**_

_**Negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku (Open your mind)**_

_**Mienai hane ga aru (Hora anata ni mo aru)**_

_**Jiyuu na basho ni yukeru**_

_**Sou dare demo**_

_**Kaze go kagayaki dashitara arukidasou**_

_**Mou kowakunai kara**_

_**Chigireta kumo no mukou kawa hikari afure**_

_**Massugu na michi sono saki ni nanika ga mieru deshou?**_

_**Iki wo suttee kaze no nioi kanjite donna toki mo**_

_**Hateshinaku hiroi ao no sekai**_

_**Chiisana hane shinotkyuu shite**_

_**Sora ni mukai habatakeru kara**_

_**Sore was mirai atarashii ashita**_

_**Mitsukeru KAGI (Open your mind)**_

_**Kokoro wo hiraite (Itsumo yume miteta)**_

_**Negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku**_

_**Mienai hane ga aru (Hora anata ni mo aru)**_

_**Jiyuu na basho ni yukeru**_

_**Tobira wo hiraite (Donna tobira demo)**_

_**Itsudemo watashi soba ni iru wa (Open your mind)**_

_**Mienai hane hiroge (Hora oikaze ni note)**_

_**Tobitatsuk toki was kuru no**_

_**Sou dare demo**_

_**Sora ga aoi…**_

Anna finished her song and smiled when she noticed that all of the buildings were now put together. Anna then turned to her two sisters who were looking at her with pride and happiness. She then looked at Conner who gave her a small grin Anna then walked over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug which he returned it.

"So you are Superboy's mother?" A male voice asked with seriousness.

Anna turned to face the man known as Batman before replying," Yes I am. My name is Anna and I am Goddess."

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly before nodding his head before asking," Superboy has been living with you?"

"Yes, but I am not the only one though. This is my sister Belldandy and my other sister Urd." Anna said introducing him to the other two Goddesses who were standing behind Conner each with a hand on his shoulders.

Before anymore could be said the police began to crowd around and ask questions this gave Anna the much needed time to look over Conner. Once she faced him Anna said," We will head home. Be careful, my son."

"I will, you do the same mom…" Conner said with a small smile.

She laughed before looking at Belldandy and Urd signaling them that she was ready and the three of them took to the air and quickly headed back to the house. Once they arrived Anna quickly took up her daughter that had run over to her and began to rock her back and forth. After explaining to Keiichi what had happened Anna quickly went and placed her daughter down for a nap.

Anna then quickly changed into her white night dress and went outside and watched the sun set it was then that Conner made his appearance. Anna walked over to him and smiled before saying," Welcome home, Conner."

Conner smiled back tiredly before he could even say anything Anna raised her hand and said," You can tell me later. Go get ready for bed."

Conner looked at him mother thankfully since today's events had pretty much drained him. Anna watched Conner head to his room before turning to watch the last vestiges of sunlight fade away. Anna then watched as light turned to dark and the moon appeared as she stared at it she noticed a dot that seemed to be getting bigger her eyes widened when she realized that it was Superman. Anna watched with amazement as he landed in front of her though she was curious as to why he was here and he had found them. It would prove to moving Father and Son closer together.

**(I am sorry for the long wait. X/ I hope I didn't make anybody too OOC and if I did I am sorry. I shall update next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed.!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mother is a Goddess! : Chapter 5:**

**(I would like to thank angelvoice15, YuujouKami and blue-hart AKA Low Jugo for their awesome reviews. Hope you enjoy!)**

Anna watched with surprise as Superman landed in front of her, Anna walked over to him and said," Hello, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Superman replied back," I am fine and no I am not hurt anywhere. Thank you for asking and thank you for helping us today, especially Superboy."

Anna smiled at him before replying," I would have done it again if it meant to save my son…our son I mean…."

Anna watched as Superman looked down and away from her, Anna smiled again softly before turning and looking at the sky before saying," I know it can be scary being a parent. I made a promise to a woman who passed away from child birth to raise her child as my own. At first I was so unsure of myself I nearly cried every night along with Melina, but my sisters' help me though it and now I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. And then Conner came… And I received two children one who shares my blood and another who is a piece of my spirit."

"Look… I am just a reminder of what he is not…" Superman stated as he turned away to leave Anna quickly caught his hand causing him to turn and look at him with sad eyes.

"I know that is how you feel, but that doesn't mean Conner feels the same way. I can hear it in voice when he talks about his friends and their mentors being like second fathers. He's sad and angry because he can't achieve that with you. You push him away as if he was a burden and he isn't. He's a very brave young man and I wouldn't trade him for the world no matter how he came into it. Won't you at least try to get to know him?"

Superman look at her before letting out a sigh and said," Alright. I will come by tomorrow afternoon after Superboy gets back from school…."

Anna instantly smiled and her eyes sparkled before replying," That's wonderful. Thank you so very much I am sure he will be so happy!"

Anna then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek only to have him turn last minute causing their lips to connect. Anna pulled back allowing a blush to coat her cheeks.

Superman smiled slightly before saying," When I come… call me Clark."

Anna could tell he was hesitant in giving out his true identity this caused Anna to smile before saying," Don't worry you secret is safe with me."

Superman looked at her once again into her eyes and could see no lies there. He then gripped her hand and brought it up to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it before saying," Then I shall see you tomorrow."

He then released her hand then flew off, Anna smiled before placing her hands together and lacing her fingers together before saying," Thank you, Almighty One."

Anna then headed to bed with a smile on her face after checking on Melina.

**(Next Morning)**

Anna was in the kitchen waiting for Conner to come in for breakfast, when he did Anna sat down next to him and said," Conner, Mr. Clark is coming over to visit you…"

Conner, who stopped mid bite, lowered the fork and looked at his mother with confusion and slight anger.

"Why?" He asked with irritation.

"He came to see me last night… and we spoke of how he has been treating you…. My son, he is scared of being a parent." Anna stated.

"You weren't scared of my when you found me. He just doesn't want anything to do with me." Conner said angrily.

"That might be true with you Conner, but when I first adopted Melina I was terrified I didn't know if I would be a good mother. But fear comes in many forms, Conner I am now confident that Mr. Clark will try his hardest to get to know you. In order for it to work Conner you have to let go of your sadness and anger. Can you do that for me?"

Conner looked down at his food before back up at his mother and said," I'll try for you mom."

Anna smiled before pulling him into a hug and said," Thank you. Now finish up your breakfast you have to head to school soon."

Conner smiled before returning to eating his breakfast, soon he was heading to school. Anna spent the day playing with Melina and spending the day with Belldandy and Keiichi. As the day headed into the afternoon Anna could sense Conner at the front door. She picked up Melina and headed into the hall that lead to the front door just as Conner entered Anna smiled and said," Welcome home."

"Thanks. Is Uncle Keiichi home?" Conner asked his mother as he walked into the hallway.

"Bwother!" Melina yelled out happily before running to Conner and hugging his leg. Conner chuckled before crouching down and picked up his sister.

"No. You're Aunt Belldandy, Uncle Keiichi and your cousin Skuld went with them shopping. I don't know where your Aunt Urd went…" Anna replied with a little smile.

Conner nodded his head and began to head into the living room with Melina in his arms it was then that there was another knock on the door. Anna then walked to the door and opened it to reveal Clark Kent standing there. He wore a light grey suit with a white button up shirt and red tie. He also wore thin rimmed glasses which Anna couldn't help, but think it made him even more handsome. Anna felt her cheeks heat up slightly before saying," Hello, Mr. Clark."

He smiled back before replying," It's nice to see you again. Is Conner here?"

Anna nodded before turning to face the hallway and called out," Conner you have a visitor!"

Conner then walked back into the hallway and stood next to his mother, it was then that Clark decided to address him first.

"Hello…Conner." Clark greeted hesitantly.

"Hello father," Conner replied just as hesitantly.

Anna could see the tension in the room and quickly suggested," Why don't you show your father the motorcycle that you and your Uncle Keiichi are working on."

Conner looked at his mother with gratefulness before walking past Clark and headed toward the back. Clark looks at Anna who simply smiled at him before he turned and followed Conner. Anna then walked back into the room where Melina was watching TV she sat down next to her daughter and began to watch the cartoon with her.

An hour later Melina was jumping up and down yelling," Waer ight!"

Anna laughed and said," Alright, Melina we will play for an hour then momma has to make dinner."

Melina then ran outside causing Anna to laugh before walking into Melina's room and pulled out her water guns and filled them up with water before heading outside. She then handed her daughter a water gun which she took with enthusiasm and quickly squirted Anna with it. Anna laughed before taking her own water gun and began to chase her daughter around the yard. Melina ran into the back with Anna hot on her tail as they reached the back Anna noticed instantly that Conner and Clark appeared to actually be talking about the motorcycle with enthusiasm.

Anna noticed that Clark had taken off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. Anna smiled at the warm scene however it was cut short when Melina snuck up behind them and aimed her water gun and fired. Both Clark and Conner both jumped up instantly and turned to look at Melina who had the grin of the Cat who at the Cannery. Anna started to giggle before she began to laugh it was then that Conner quickly ran and grabbed his mother's water gun and began to use it get his mother. Anna laughed and quickly ran away hiding behind Clark.

Both Conner and Melina then began to squirt Clark who quickly ran over to Melina and picked her up with her squealing in happiness. He then gently grabbed the gun and pointed it at Conner and squirted him with it. Conner looked at Clark who was wearing a smug smirk on his face. Conner returned it before they both began their own water gun fight with Anna and Melina cheering them on.

The day proved to be what the father and son needed to become closer and maybe what Anna was searching for.

**(Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if Superman was OOC.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Mother is a Goddess!: Chapter 6:**

**(I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story and to the one reviewer who told me about writing the chapter on here. Thank you all for your continual support. :) )**

As they all arrived at the house Anna went inside to get both Connor and Clark a towel Melina went with her since they were both dry. As Anna pulled out two towels she noticed that Melina had her two small hands up toward her.

Anna looked at Melina and smiled before she said,"Did you want to give one to them?"

"I wnt to ive towel to big bwother..." Melina stated with a cute smile.

Anna giggled before handing her one of the towels before following her with the other one as they arrived Anna smiled when she saw Clark and Connor slowly starting to have a conversation. Melina walked over to Connor, who had his back turned to her, she then gently tugged on his shirt. He turned around to see Melina holding a towel up to him before saying," Here ou go big bwother!"

Connor smiled and said," Thanks sis."

He took the towel and placed it onto his head before ruffling her hair which made her giggle. Anna and Clark watched him begin to tickle Melina with amusement shinning in their eyes. Anna handed her towel to Clark who gave her a thankful look before he began to dry his himself off once he was done, however, his cell phone began to ring. When he pulled it out Anna looked at him with concern as he began to speak to the person on the other line.

"Clark here... Yes... Yes he's here with me... Yeah I'll bring him with me... We'll be there soon." Clark then hung up and looked up at Anna.

Anna smiled at him before nodding her head in understanding she then watched as Clark looked at Connor and said," Connor we need to head out. We're needed."

Connor looked at Clark with seriousness before turning to Melina and said," I have to go."

Melina frowned before reaching upward waiting for Connor to pick her up. When he did Melina gave him a hug and said," Bwe Cwareful big bwrother."

Connor gave her a confident smile before gently placing her down onto the ground it was then that Melina ran over to Clark and lifted her arm to him. Clark looked at her with hesitation before picking her up she then hugged Clark around the neck and she said," Bwe Cwareful daddy."

This caused Anna to blush lightly before saying," Melina..."

Clark however surprised her by replying back," It's alright... After all I have to learn how to be a better father especially toward my... our son."

Anna blushed lightly before smiling happily she also noticed Connor's eyes light up at what Clark had declared Anna then turned to Melina and said," Melina don't you have something you wanted to give to Connor?"

Melina's eyes widened before she began to wiggle out of Clark's grip which made him chuckle as he put her onto the ground. Melina ran over to Connor and began to lead him to her room when they were out of sight Anna turned to Clark with a smile.

"You've made them happy... Thank you, Mr. Kent." Anna said happily.

"No... Thank you for today I haven't had this much fun in awhile... Please call me Clark I believe we are friends at least." He replied back with a smile.

Anna blushed slightly before giving him a smile it was then that Melina re-entered the outside hallway that Clark and Anna were at. Anna noticed that in her daughters hand was a necklace that had a simple black string with a single dark blue gem on it. As she looked at it she noticed that in the there was a red S in the center of the gem. Anna was surprised by how the gem looked, but knew that it had a goddess's protection spell on it.

Melina ran over to Clark grabbing his shirt and gave it a tug which made Clark kneel down to her level. Melina then placed the necklace over Clark's neck before hugging him one more time and went over to Anna and stood next to her leg. Connor soon appeared again in the outside hallway and walked over to Anna and pulled her into a hug. Anna hugged him back and said to both Connor and Clark," You both be safe please."

They both nodded their head before heading out once they were out of sight Anna looked at Melina and said," Want to help mommy make dinner?"

Melina smiled brightly at her before nodding her head as they both turned to head into the kitchen they suddenly saw a blue light coming from the living room. Anna gently pushed Melina behind her as she slowly gripped the door and opened it up when she did Anna was relieved by what she saw. It was another goddess, who went by the name Icea, she had short white hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room until the landed on Anna and Melina. Anna smiled at the young goddess before saying," What brings you here, Icea?"

Icea just like the other goddess's had a marking the center of her forehead and underneath her eyes, but for her it was a blue snowflake. She was wearing a sky blue gown that was similar to Urd's, but it was mostly white and a dark blue color.

She turned to Anna and replied back bowing to her,"I am sorry for intruding on you like this, but I was sent here under the orders of the Almighty One."

Anna frowned worriedly before asking," What are your orders?"

Icea stood up and said," I am to live here under your guidance to help me become a better goddess... and I also have a personal goal to accomplish while I am here..."

***Personal goal?* **Anna thought to herself.

"I see was there something specific I am to teach you during your stay here on Earth?" Anna asked her with a small smile.

Icea shook her head and replied back sadly," The Almighty Once said for me to come here to Earth and that I might find what I am looking for here... Also that I might find a role model for me..."

Anna smiled kindly at Icea and said," Please feel free to stay here. We have a extra room available for you to use."

Anna began to walk away with Melina, who was staying quiet, and Icea who was looking around the house in awe. When Anna stopped in front of a door she opened to reveal a large white and blue room.

"This is for me?" Icea said in happiness.

Anna giggled before saying," Yes. I should tell you of the people that live here. You already know Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld. This here is Melina, she is my adopted daughter and Connor who is my actual son. There is also Keichii, who is Belldandy's husband... that's all who live here. You'll meet Keichii at dinner which I must go make with Melina. Please feel free to come find me once you have settled in."

Icea nodded her head which signaled Anna that she could leave after she left with Melina hot on her tail she began to wonder how her son and the others take to have the young goddess living with them. Anna knew that tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

**(I AM SO SORRY FOR SUPERMAN'S OOCNESS! I hope you have enjoyed and I hope this makes up for my lack of updates on this story. Again thank you all for supporting me!)**


End file.
